daughter of earth
by tacoqueen
Summary: When your mother is an all powerful goddess of earth and wants you to help her take over the world, what Exacly can you do? Well jessies about to find out. She jonis the 7 to athens, were her mother has given her a task she doesnt think she can handle. And her mother gives her a choice, save the mortals/kill the demigods, or save herself and her father/ brother but everyone dies.
1. a little start in the story

Chapter 1

I can't believe it.I just lost them, I had just killed them, why in the world is this happening! As I ran down the foreign ally way, three more monsters apeared at the end, which cut of in to the park, a place I thought I would be able to lose them in. Cursing, I grabbed for my sharp peice of wood in my pocket. My hand shaking, I stood bravely on the dumpster, trying for every advantage I could get. But they didn't seem to care . All 6 stumbled up to me, walking with their weird iron and donkey legs.

"Oh Jessie, we only wanna talk. Your mother-" one of them tried to say, but i quickly shouted back.

" what about my mother! What exactly is she doing that you want me for! Im not important! If she wanted me, she would have kept me!" Jessie screamed at them. The earth started to rumble beneath her.

' cam down, calm down' she said to herself. The rumbling stopped. But the empousi movied closer.

"Oh little daughter of earth, when will you learn? Your her tool, the one thing that will make her the ruler of the universe once again. You are important. don't you see? You need to go with us, will you? " one empousai asked.

" No I don't, because if I did, I would certainly give you an answer. But for right now, the answer is no."she stated. She did a salute to them, and sank though the wall. Thank goodness the wall was made out of brick.

But before we get on with the story, we have to tell you the beginning.

* * *

**so this is my first fan fic ever. I've written stuff before, but yeah. Hopefully you like this chapter, but many more to come, I will not abandon this. I swear on the river Styx * load thunder* but anyway, feel free to leave comments and suggestions because I will need them. Well, as always, - taco queen.**


	2. time to be scared

The sun rose on that early Minnesota moring, shinying so brightly with so much promise, Mikaia almost wanted to wake up. Almost. She sat up, groaning, her hair as neat as the chicken coop outside. Jumping out if bed, she went to the bathroom, only to get an early morning surprise. Her brother, Danny, had squeezed the life out of the tooth paste, dropped it into the toilet, with a bunch of other silly things Mikaia had. Sighing, she grabed the spare bathroom set she had in her room.

When she was washed and dressed, the 14 year old walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by her family.

Her brother Danny, was sitting down,eating his eggs and toast. Her step mom and dad were also sitted, making Mikaia face palm herself mentality. The only time they ever sat down all together was when Mikaia got in trouble. Her brother seemed to never get caught, even though he was one of the most evil pranksters Mikaia had ever seen.

Her stepmom had married her father when she was 4. Her real name was Jessica, and she had Danny right before she had met Mikaia's father. No one knew who Danny's father was except Jessica. But Mikaia guessed thats what brougt her dad and her togather. Mikaia knew her mom, but her dad didnt know that. Her father said if she ever sees her mom, and her mom asks her for something, a favor he said, that she should never do it. She remebered when her father would speak of her mom with passion, as if he really did still love her. According to her dad, she had the same eyes, the kind of eyes that had different shades of brown in them, the kind that always shifted, never staying one color of brown. She had the same dirt brown hair, all wavy and long.

But those days were gone. Her father started to speak of her mom with hatred, his dull blue eyes gleaming with anger. " Your mother cant do this, she just cant!" He would yell , mostly whenever no one was around. Mikaia would always wonder what had happened, what went wrong, but no one would tell her.

Mikaia sat down, and the blonde haired step mom looked up from her newspaper. Her green eyes gleamed with disappointment.

"Mikaia," she started to speak. "Where have you been going after school.

The brunettes eyes widened with fear.

"I- uh-i" she tried to finsh but the bus honked , signaling that it was time for school.

"Well, looks like im late, see yah at 6" Mikaia said as she ran out the door, sliping her backpack on before boarding he bus.

Having a plain grey t shirt on, some black jeans, and a green thin jacket , Mikaia ran to the bus, jumped on and ran to the back.

* * *

No one really liked to be in the back. It was smelly, there was rotten food and ants were crawling all over the place. But Mikaia didnt mind. She strapped off her back pack and sat down, waiting for tom to come. Looking out the window, she saw a reptilian like creature staring at the bus, but when it saw Mikaia, it just waved, Mikaia waved back, adding a smile, and faced the front again.

Mikaia Oakley wouldnt say she didnt have friends, but she would say she wished she had more. Tom was one of her friends, a shy, tall boy who always keeps to himself, never talking, so basically mute. She loved tom, but she wished that he would speak up, trust her a little more. She always had a problem with trusting people, thinking that you cant trust someone who cant trust you, but somehow she made it work with Tom.

Once Tom got on the bus and sat down, Mikaia was already talking.

"Oh my goodness! I just can't wait! Athens, I always wanted to go there, and my dad even said we would be their for my birthday! Just imagine, me at the Parthenon, swimming in the beautiful greek oceans,..." Mikaia nearly yelled.

Tom offered asmall smile.

"Kaia, you sure are excited, huh?" Tom said quietly, but the amusement in his voice showed.

"Excited! Im thrilled! Even my-" mikaia stoped herself. Something about her mom, something she said, she just couldnt remember.

"What is it." Tom asked concerned.

"Its nothing, come on, were gonna be late.

The 14 year old tugged at the young boys arm right as the bus stoped in front of Kenedy secondary high school, in fergus falls, Minnesota.

Classes went and came. Everyone was excited to go off into summer break,but Mikaia just really wanted to get out. Mikaia really needed to speak to her mom.

"Tom, when I get back you better call me! I swear if you dont-" Mikaia said when tom hugged her.

"Dont worry, I'll call, but you better come back." Tom said quietly as his best friend started to walk away, heading for Randolph Avenue.

"See you later Tommy." She said as she backed away onto the winding street, her smile fading when he left her veiw.

* * *

As she arrived to the center of the forest, she started to breath heavily. Her mom wanted her to do something in Greece, something she didnt know how to do, she knew that much.

Sighing, she sat down, cross legged, and focused. Rocks started to move around her the trees moving with the dirt swarming around her. Mikaia had done this so many times, it wasnt even a challenge anymore.

As the rocks started to pile into a form, Mikaia started to feel guilty. Her father didnt even know that she could do this. He didnt know that she met her mother every day, every day her mother would tell her advise, help her with problems, and actually be a mother. Though her mother was strange in a way.

Everyday ended with something evil. When she was little, she was always told how gods are bad, demi gods are bad, all of them. Of course Mikaia never knew what this meant, but she listened. But other people tought her other things. Her dad said that the gods are heroes, and the demigods to. Mikaia didnt know who to believe.

"Ah, child, you finely summon me?" A sleepy voice said.

In front of mikaia, was a pile of dirt.

Her mother was basically shaped out of a pile of dirt, but it was so realistic it didnt even seem like it. She resembled kaia so much it was like they were twins. Same hair, same eyes. Her moms hair was darker, but other than that, there was a perfect resemblance.

"Hello mother, how was your day?" Kaia asked.

Her mother sneered." It was very, interesting. " she said with an evil smile.

"Oh but my little Kaia koala, I need to tell you something. " she said with one of her seducing smiles.

Mikaia frowned.

"Well what is it." Mikaia said with concern.

"I know your going to greece Mikaia, and I need to tell you what you need to do their." Her mother said strictly.

"Mother, we've been talking about this for years, why cant you just spill it? If its that important ill do it, I just need to know-" she tried to finsh but her mother interrupted her.

"Thats because its improtant. When you leave your transportation vehicle, you will be met by, some 'friends'. They will take you to their ship, and you'll go to athens. Their will be monsters their, but go to my cave and wait their, for right now, thats all I can say." Her mother said carefully, yet strict as a teacher.

"Mother, I have no idea what your saying, mother, I need to go pack, I'll dismiss you..." Mikaia said getting up, completely confused.

"NO." Her mother yelled, making the trees and valley shake.

"I AM GAEA! NO ONE DISMISSES ME. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY GIRL, OR DARE TO PAY THE CONSEGQUENCES. NOW RUN OFF, PACK FOR YOUR DEATH JOURNEY, OR MAYBE A RIGHT TO MY LOVE, CHOOSE WISELY CHILD." Gaea yelled , making the whole valley shake again.

Then, she was gone. Mikaia was left laying their, half scared, half worried.

What exacly did her mother want her to do?

* * *

**yah so Iit currently 12:58 and I just finshed this. I really hope its good. Next chapter should be up by weds cuz im on spring break so ive got all day. And all night. I have no life. But I have some pretty trolly things being thought in my brain, an k thought, why not be uncle rick for a while? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but reall, I love you ohi have no life :( but yeah read and reveiw. And check out my profile cuz I got some storys im thinking of writing and I need your opinion. But yeah. - queenie**


	3. greece is not fun

The trip to greece was not a fun one. And a mom yelling at her all the way wasnt reassuring. After what her mom had told her in the park, mikaia was ready to barf. It hurt her to hear her mother say that, earn her love? Daea had never been a normal mother, but it seemed that she cared. But now that kaia thought about it, all those visits she made toher mom, all it was, was training. How to use her pwoers. How to use a sword/dagger.

But maybe that was the upsaide to the visits. When mikaia was 10, her mother had made her a sword. Her mother had brought multiple metals out of the ground, telling her to choose. Iron, gold, ect. But this shiny bronzey colored one stood out the most to her. Not being able to choose, mikaia got both iron and the bronze colored one. Later figuring out it was called celestial brooze, her mother shaped the sword, making it being able to shift from sword to dagger, then back to sword. The hilt was made out of simple stone, and a simble of the earth was carved at the end.

All those years of training, mikaia was able to become really good at fighting. But that day she was barely able to walk.

The "ship" part of her mothers speech was the most disturbing part. Getting on a ship was not part of her fathers plan. Her father was precise, and Mark Oakley was not gonna let anyone foil his plans.

He was only gonna take Kaia and Danny. Jessica didnt want to come, business she said. Well than was perfectly fine to Mikaia. Mikaia never got along with jessica, and they both really didnt know why. Maybe because the whole stepmom and step daughter dynamic and stuff. But that was the least of her worries. Who was she gonna meet on that ship?

* * *

After barely making it back to to her house, mikaia thought that she'd at least be able to get a little sleep. But no, because today she couldn't get a break.

"Mikaia there you are, c'mon, were leaving tonight. " Mark Oakley said to his daughter was he rushed to the kitchen, grabing a stuffed back and putting even more stuff in.

"Wait, what? I thought we were leaving in two weeks."kaia said nervously said her dad rushed around.

"Yeah well, I got a deal, 50% off for everyone going to greece, im saving so much money here. Plus I didnt think you'd mind anyway." Her father said hurriedly.

"Uh dad, before you go, please put some pants on. Trust me, no one wants to see a 40 year old in Greece with nothing but a shirt and spiderman boxers." Kaia said dully.

Her father blushed lightly and told her to get ready. But she had been ready months ago.

The flight was the most painful thing the young girl had ever been threw. First, her mother discided that she would pop into her mind and yell at her. Not to mention she didnt like planes. She didnt feel safe in plane, to far from the ground, and she didnt like it.

14 agonizing hours later and they landed in prezena airport, june 14th.

After the chaos that was the airport, they drove even more to his town called Mitika. Getting a room in the dionios hotel, they settled in for a well needed nap.

* * *

Mikaia couldnt sleep. She kept having visions. Thousands of monsters, a big cave , a group of people. Teenagers. There were two blonds, an asian buff guy, a jet black haired kid, a African american girl, a native american girl, and a Latino looking elf boy. She kept seeing them, that was all see could see.

She woke with a start. It was storming out side. Getting up from her foregin bed, she looked out the window. Their was rain, and a little thunder. Putting her hair in a pony tail, she walked out of the room to the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, she thought if danny was sleping. The 14 year old walked to her brothers room, slowly opening the door in case he was awake. She peered in side. The bed wasnt made, blankets thrown everywhere. But danny wasnt in there.

'Maybe the bathroom?' Mikaia thought to herself. But she had a pit forming in her stomack. She discided to go into her fathers room. But Mark Oakleys room was the same as her brothers. There was no body in it. But the window was open. The bed looked like a fight had happened. There was a broken glass, one slipper was missing, and most of all a muddy three toed footprint was stained into the carpet.

Not knowing what to do, she ran to her room and threw on day clothes. Grabing a backpack and puting some materials in, she ran back to the window and climbed out.

She had packed two first aid kits into the backpack, a sharp knife, and a flahlight from the hotel cabinet. As she climbed out, she saw more muddy three toed footprints in the porch. Half running-half walking, she follwed the footprints, trying to figure out what she was dealing with . A giant chicken monster? From all the monsters she'd seen before, a giant chicken monster was an option. But that was the thing. None of he monsters ever hurt her. In fact, they were really kind. One time when she was walking back home from meeting her mother ,she took the wrong rode back and got lost and a monster helped her get back. She didnt dare think of hurting a monster like the people were in her dream.

While she was thinking, she triped on a brick on the ground, and fell flat on her face.

"Ah man..." she had while getting up from the ground. But she looked up and saw a weird chicken looking creature. And it seemed to be carrying something. She followed the creature, yelling hey, but the creature didnt stop. It crossed a hill, and when it when down it was out of sight. Kaia rain more, and when she got to the top of the hill, it took her breath away.

Thousnads of monsters were formed in the valley that showed below. Monsters of every shape and form gallered around and a sort of arena , the main stage held a woman, and two bodys slumped next to her. Two guys, one smaller than the other one.

A ping of fear hit her chest. There was no othwr explanation to why they were here. The monsters were here to kill her family.

"Welcome my daughter's and sons," the women next her mikaias brother and father said. There was something about her though.

"Phase 3 is complete my children, now phase 4 may begin. My daughter will befriend the heroes of olympus, and then stab them in the back! We will have our world once again after all!" The women yelled whole heartily to the crowd of demons and other monsters. Kaia immediately recognized her as gaea, her oh so loving mother.

Gaea begain to speak more, but kaia couldnt handle it. Tears running down her cheeks, she ran back. All she felt she could do was run. She stumbled and fell many times but she didnt care. She cojldnt see what would happen to her father and brother if she stayed. Rocks moved with her, her emotions started to will her powers. She ran back to the city of mitika, her adhd making her mind go to differnt places, thinking of were to go. She couldnt go back to the hotel, when the maid came in...

She stoped in an alley to catch her breath. Kaia easly just ran half a mile without stoping. Tears ctreaming down her face, she slumped down againts the alley wall, looking at the floor the whole time. And she could of sworn that she saw a face looking back at her, the out lines of the face formed in the cracks of the sidewalk.

**im tired so bye zzzzzzzzzzzzzz and read and reviw zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-queenie**


End file.
